finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Greased Lightning (ability)
.]] Greased Lightning , also known as Shippū Jinrai, Gale Rush, and Greased Bolt, is a recurring ability in the series. Originally appearing as a Limit Break for Yuffie Kisaragi, it has since become a powerful non-elemental physical attack. Appearances Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gale Rush is a Band ability used by Zangetsu and Tsukinowa through both of them using Ninjutsu. It grants Haste to the party at the cost of 12 MP. Final Fantasy VII Greased Lightning is the initial Limit Break for Yuffie, which deals non-elemental physical damage to one enemy equal to 31⁄8 times normal damage. Using Greased Lightning 8 times will unlock Clear Tranquil. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Greased Bolt is an ability of the Warrior class, learned for 300 AP from the Gale Sword. It inflicts physical damage to one target (the element is the same as the equipped weapon) while ignoring the target's Reaction Abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Greased Lightning is the ability of the Warrior class, learned for 300 AP from the Gale Sword. It deals physical damage on a single enemy, negating the enemy's reaction ability. Final Fantasy Tactics S Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Greased Lightning is Odin's pre-summoning ability, which enables the dash meter to recover faster. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Greased Lightning is Yuffie's default Soul Break. Yda's Snap Punch burst command grants the XIV status increasing her Attack and action speed, stacking up to 3x but lost upon taking damage. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Swift Lightning is Yuffie's ability. This technique can be done by pressing the Step button with the Up button. Kingdom Hearts Gallery TAY Wii Gale Rush.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Band Gale Rush.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FF4TAY iOS Band Gale Rush.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). VIIGB Greased Lightning.png|''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. FFTA Greased Bolt.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. PFF Greased Lightning.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend). FFAB Greased Lightning - Yuffie Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend). FFRK Greased Lightning Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Greased Lightning.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology Category:Signature abilities Category:Recurring Limit Breaks